


Ice Cream

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [54]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Ice Cream

**Trope:** Sharing  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Show:** OUAT  
 **Fic:** Ice Cream 

Snow sat down on the sofa with Emma and held out the pint of chocolate ice cream with two spoons in it. 

“Start talking.” Snow said. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m your mother.” 

“It’s nothing.” Emma took one of the spoons and scooped out some ice cream. 

“It is not ‘nothing’. I can see it on your face. Your father gets that same look when something is bothering him.” Snow raised an eyebrow.

“I slept with Kilian.” Emma blurted out. 

“Oh!” Snow scooped out some ice cream and took a bite before continuing. “Was it awful?”

“It was awkward.” Emma went in for more ice cream. “Are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Yes.” Snow nodded. She really didn’t but she knew Emma needed to talk to someone about it. “What happened to make it awkward?”

“I don’t know. It’s like we aren’t in sync or something.” Emma said. 

“Sometimes it takes time. I’m sure it will all work out.” Snow said.

“Do you really believe that? What if he isn’t my ‘True Love’?” Emma took another spoonful. 

“What does your heart say?” Snow looked at her daughter. 

Emma licked the spoon clean and just sighed.


End file.
